


The truth in Eighth

by Henndra



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:27:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5712586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Henndra/pseuds/Henndra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not another Veritaserum story!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The truth in Eighth

The journey back from the Three Broomsticks was brisky and light, the smell of cinnamon filling their nostrils. Ron was joking for the first time since the war and light shone through Hermione’s eyes.  
Harry was happy. An ache in his heart reminded him of what he’d lost as he realized this fact but he couldn’t help but smile at his friends who finally looked as if they might start healing.  
The repaired castle was warm and they all seemed to let out a contented sigh as soon as the heat swallowed them up. There were few students still around and about but no one they knew. They reached the abandoned tower to start making their way up to the eighth year dorms. Which is consequently where they found Blaise Zabini prone on the floor.  
“Are you alright?” Hermione rushed over as soon as she’d caught him on the floor. Ron the gentleman and stellar boyfriend that he was, went over to help Zabini up with her. It was Harry who was left there standing awkwardly.  
“I am inebriated Miss Granger and you?” Zabini answered with limited body control.  
“I thought eight years still weren’t allowed to drink on campus.” Ron grumbled more to himself than anyone.  
“That is correct Mr. Weasley. Except I am not drunk. I have been poisoned!” Zabini replied, alarming cheerful if not a little matter of fact.  
“Poisoned?” Hermione repeated.  
“Yes. Poisoned!” Zabini definitely seemed drunk to Harry. “With Veritaserum! I think it was that Boots fellow! I am unsure!”  
They all seemed a bit unsure.  
“Ron! Ronald Weasley. You are my room mate. You can help me to my quarters!” Zabini cried suddenly.  
“Yes, yes I am.” Ron confirmed, treating him like a child. “Sure you don’t want to go to the Hospital Wing or with your friends?”  
“No.” Was all Zabini said.  
Hermione gave Ron a poignant look before hustling both Harry and Ron over to pick Blaise up. Even with an arm over each shoulder they struggled to lift his dead weight.  
“I thought he’d just had veritaserum, why is he acting all out of sorts?” Ron grunted, repositioning himself.  
“It’s probably been mixed with disinhibitors. Make him want to tell people his secrets. Probably as a prank, or revenge or something.” Hermione mumbled, eyeing the scene as if to manage them around and up the winding staircase.  
“10 points to Gryffindor Granger! You are a smart girl. I am sure Draco is highly justified in his jealousy of you.” Zabini chuckled, turning to both Ron and Harry as if in conversation with them.  
Hermione smiked, “Draco Malfoy is jealous of me?”  
“Oh yes, ever since first year and your marks came back higher than his.” Zabini said casually.  
Together the trio took their first few steps up the stair, making sure Blaise could follow along with their pace. It wasn’t till their fourth/fifth step when they were interrupted.  
By Draco Malfoy.  
“What’s going on?” Draco asked immediately. His face alone bringing a jolt of nervousness to spike through Harry.  
“I have been poisoned by veritaserum Draco. These three were helping me up to my room to wait out the potions effect. Where have you been Draco, I couldn’t find you earlier?” Zabini almost shouted, his voice echoing up the tower.  
Draco eyed him skeptically.  
“Fine!” Blaise rolled his eyes, “I hate your silver tie. I did see what you did in third year even though I told you I didn’t and I’m slightly attracted to your mother. Happy now?”  
Draco nodded minutely.  
Harry could almost pinpoint the moment Draco truly noted the three of there. He stilled, he paled and went a little rigid.  
“So Blaise, what exactly have you been blabbering about?” Draco treaded cautiously.  
“Malfoy! As great as this catch up has been, he’s rather heavy and there a fair few stairs can we do this upstairs in the common room?” Ron interrupted them, repositioning himself for the fourth instance.  
“Don’t mind him Ron. He’s a nice guy really. He’s just worried I’ve told you about the giant crush he’s harbouring for Potter, that’s all. No one likes their secrets out on about on display.” Blaise attempted to raise an arm to wrap around Ron’s one but Harry didn’t notice as much.  
Draco on the other hand, looked once directly at Harry before retreating out the same door he had just come in from.  
Hermione gasped beside him and Harry could practically feel the nervousness solidify into a ball of cornish pixies inside his gut. 

Hermione let him go, taking over with Zabini so that he could chase after Draco but he was gone.  
By the time he made it back up to the common room Zabini was safely in bed and Ron was regaling in the things Zabini had said.  
“Did you know that Zabini doesn’t know how to swim?” Ron was laughing. “I can’t imagine anyone not knowing how to swim!”  
Hermione was quiet. She was also about as subtle as a brick to the face, stealing sideways glances at Harry every chance she got.  
“What ‘Mione, spit it out.”  
“What are you going to do about Draco?” She whispered so that the others in the common room couldn’t overhear.  
“Right now, I’m wondering if he’s ever going to come back.”  
“Hey if he doesn’t you and I can always swap them over. We can share a room again!” Ron beamed enthusiastically.  
“Ron, you know Mcgonagall organised the dorms to promote inter-house unity. If she got word of it she might pair you off with someone else.” Hermione explained.  
“Well, at least this way Harry might get his own room.” Ron tried rationalizing. He was losing, the look Hermione gave him said exactly that.  
“I don’t want my own room,” Harry whispered suddenly as if just realizing it for himself.  
The both spun to face him, waiting for his explanation.  
How could Harry explain this to them? After all they went through with him he still struggled. All they’d shared together and endured. How could he explain the soft face Malfoy kept whilst he slept? The face of concentration he’d pull during his studies. How could he explain that after fighting him so much he felt his whole centre of gravity simply give in to the idea of Draco. How he lay awake at night, listening to Draco breathe, aching to touch him? To hold him?  
“I really really don’t want to have my own room.” He whispered.  
Hermione caught on in a heartbeat. “Oh!”  
It took Ron a further half minute to catch up.  
“What are you going to do?” Hermione asked after a while.  
“I have no idea,” Harry conceded and they all gave in to the comfort of silence.

It was really late by the time that Draco came back to their room. He came in and made straight for his bed.  
“Lumos!” Harry cast a light throughout the whole of the room.  
Draco swore in surprise. “Potter.”  
“Malfoy.” Harry returned, neither speaking with malice.  
Draco made to his bed and dropped his wand down, Harry’s heart raced faster at that level of trust more than anything else he guessed he’d hear next. Draco took of his robes, his jacket and his tie before making his excuses. “Sorry about earlier. I just remembered an essay I hadn’t started, been stuck in the library getting it done.” He offered a small controlled smile and Harry wanted to slap himself for not seeing it before, the eyes told it all. Draco wanted him to forgive him, to say that he’d forgotten what Blaise had said, to let it slide.  
“Liar.” Harry managed once Draco had turned around again, his fingers halting at the buttons of his shirt.  
“Excuse me?”  
“You were hiding in Pansy’s room all night. Besides you are meticulous with homework preparation!” Harry threw the Marauders Map out onto the edge of his bed for Draco to reach. He’d been staring at the damn thing on and off all night.  
Draco studied it before making a small ‘o’ shape with his mouth in understanding, dropping down onto his own bed parallel to Harry’s.  
“If you’d like I can explain to the Headmistress that you’d like a roommate transfer. I’m sure she’d be more than willing…” Draco’s whispered words died on his tongue.  
Harry used his back to push up off the wall he was leaning against, landing his feet on the floor he dove straight for Draco.  
“You’re not going anywhere.” He said, reaching out to touch Draco’s face, who flinched and turned away.  
It was the puffy redness that threatened around Draco’s eyes that made Harry lose it. He pushed Draco’s chest back and straddled his hips until he was hanging over Draco who had fallen fully back onto the bed.  
“Wha-” Draco began but again lost his words, instead opting to stare up at Harry.  
Harry ventured out slowly, reaching up for Draco’s face hesitantly, slowly, so torturously slow it almost drove himself mad. He caressed down the length of Draco’s cheek, starting at those killer cheekbones and running his knuckle softly down to his jaw. Reveling in the way Draco closed his eyes and leaned into it. His used his knuckle to then lift Draco’s jaw, meeting him upward in a kiss. There lips barely touching, the connection barely there. Draco whimpered at this and Harry resurged with a full heated urgent press of lips, opening his mouth to repeat the motion again and again until he was dizzy with the drag of Draco’s lips against his own.  
“Harry?” Draco whispered.  
“Yes?” Harry whispered back, pulling Draco in close enough to hold.  
“Mmpfh!” Draco mumbled against Harry’s assault, Draco sucking at Harry’s lips, his body rolling against his own deliciously.  
“Do you have anymore truths to divulge?” Harry smiled, using his arms to push himself up of Draco.  
“I hate your haircut. I always preferred it longer.” Draco replied, offering a hesitant smile.  
“I’ll keep that in consideration,” Harry leaned down again.  
“You will? For me?”  
“For you, yeah.” Harry whispered, kneeling back upright.  
Draco smiled, the most brightest he’d ever smiled, radiating from his very being. He pulled Harry down by the neck, wrapped Harry’s legs up higher on his frame and kissed Harry from within an inch of his life.


End file.
